Serendipity Not
by MaineHalfBlood
Summary: Hermione Granger is well known for her Intelligence and logical reasoning. She likes to think that she can predict the decisions of someone once she analyses them. however, no amount of thinking could have prepared her for this. Maybe seeing Draco 'formerdeatheater' Malfoy in a muggle cafe in bloody muggle London end up to be the biggest shock of her life.


A/N: This is an AU so expect a change in character but other than that, Malfoy's still the same egotistical, arrogant and sarcastic prat like in school although kinder but, well, war changes people. I got this from the movie 'Serendipity' although i didn't finish it, i liked the concept. One more thing enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot. If I did own Harry Potter Shenanigans would ensue

* * *

Summary:

Hermione Granger is well known for her Intelligence and logical reasoning. She likes to think that she can predict the decisions of someone once she analyses them. however, no amount of thinking could have prepared her for this. Maybe seeing Draco 'formerdeatheater' Malfoy in a muggle cafe in bloody muggle London end up to be the biggest shock of her life.

* * *

_**Serendipity Not**_

Hermione Jean Granger,War hero and the brains of the Golden Trio, was currently cursing herself while racing across Muggle London trying to find the blasted place she and her friends were planning to meet. She didn't expect a few shots of butterbeer to celebrate Harrys' promotion would result to her being late. How was she to know that George spiked it? The point is, they were planning on meeting at ten o'clock but due to _someone_ she was now an hour late. She didn't expect her friends to wait that long, after all, they know nothing about the wizarding world and that witches and wizards even existed,also they couldn't wait that long because they have reserved tickets. The fact that she was lost didn't help it, she kept racking her brain for the location but due to changing places at the last minute and telling her the name while she was drunk didn't improve the situation a bit.

After looking around some more, Hermione finally gave up. Her friends probably left already and the movie was halfway over after all. Sighing she went to take a seat at a bench in front of a cafe, and that's when she saw him. He was sitting near the window blonde hair and all and was reading the daily prophet. He had not yet noticed her,a fact that Hermione didn't think twice about changing, so against better judgement she stormed into the cafe and got right into Malfoy's face.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione demanded from the blonde, standing beside his table with her arms crossed and an incredulous expression on her face.

"I'm here to buy an owl Granger, apparently that's what you do at cafe's now a days" he retorted sarcastically, not even perturbed in the slightest bit when she just showed up out of thin air; then again, she is a muggle-born so the chances of her showing up out of nowhere wasn't very low,not to mention the fact that he did serve the dark lord. Hermione seriously doubts that anything can surprise him now.

"You know that's not what I meant Malfoy." A very irritate face and an exasperated voice told him.

Draco stayed quiet. In all honesty, he didn't know how to answer the question. Should he tell her to fuck off and mind her own business or actually tell her the truth and risk being humiliated. 2 years ago he wouldn't have hesitated in telling her it wasn't her business and that she shouldn't be so nosy 2 years ago he would have called her mudbloob just to make his father proud, 2 years ago he would have left the table with a sneer on his face and acted like she was dirt beneath his feet, but that was 2 years ago. Now is now. Now he was a new leaf, now he wouldn't treat her like dirt just for the heck of it, now he was, he didn't know what he was, cause for Merlins' sake, he didn't turn into a sissy and went to the 'light' side, He still felt superior sometimes,he still felt irritated when he sees the boy-who-just-wouldn't-die,he still wanted to tease the weasel about financial problems, he was still him, just better, he was just specks of grey in the middle of black and white.

So instead of answering he ordered her to do something that shocked Hermione greatly "Sit with me Granger." and knowing that he won't take no for an answer, Hermione slowly sat down across from him with a wary expression on her face. Without looking up from his paper, Draco snorted softly.

"Don't be so tense Granger." he said "I don't bite"

Hermione chose not to answer that, because really, he _does _bite. "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked, now fully seated with her arms crossed, and watches as Draco puts down his paper, supports his face with his palm and stares at her intently. He doesn't answer. Telling her now would be a Death wish.

"Why are you so wary Granger?" he asked "Can't we just pretend to be some old friends reminiscing old times and catching up with each other?" he was still staring at her intently, and it unnerved Hermione.

Replying softly she said "We were never friends Malfoy."

Hearing the answer made Draco laugh genuinely and for some reason it threw Hermione off guard. Perhaps it was because during the old days the only time he laughs is when teasing Harry about dementors, and bragging to Ron about money or when calling her a mudblood, this is the first time she hears such a carefree laugh from him. And she realizes she rather likes it.

As Hermione sits there, pondering about the reason why, Draco resumes staring at her. There was moment of silence until Draco decides to break it.

"you're right" he says quietly. Woken out of her reverie, Hermione looks at him startled. With the sun rays hitting him he looked almost angelic and there was some sort of emotion in his eyes that made his whole face gentler, he was smiling softly something that shocked Hermione greatly. She thought that right in that moment this was a whole different person, certain that the person in front of her was actually an angel until he decides to shatter her thoughts "you are after all a know-it-all"

Furious, Hermione glares at him and whispering angrily to herself says "Not an angel! not an angel at all!" Which made Draco laugh again. Hermione looks straight at him "What do you really want Malfoy?" she asks "I don't want to be sitting here wasting time while all you do is insult me."

Draco berates himself. He was supposed to ask for forgiveness, making her hate him wasn't part of the plan.

"I'm sorry" He says, shocking Hermione. She didn't expect him to apologize, she thought he'd insult her or something. surprised Hermione could only say one word. "Okay" And that was timidly spoken mind you.

"I'm not only apologizing for now Granger" taking a deep breath he said "I'm sorry for all the times at Hogwarts, I was a prat back then, I know, in fact I still am; though now im more of a bearable prat." Hermione was shocked beyond words, here was Draco Malfoy, apologizing to her for all the insults and headaches. She isn't sure whether to do a victory dance or pass out, so instead she just sits there and stares at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

Thinking of her silence as a bad thing Draco immediately stands up to leave "I didn't think you'd forgive me so easily" he said "But maybe someday you will, and when that day comes please don't hesitate to call me." and then as fast as lightning he was already out of the door.

Draco didn't expect her forgiveness that fast but he was still hoping for it. He had after-all caused her pain, although indirectly he had allowed his aunt to mark the words on her forearm, allowed his aunt to curse her more than once. Halfway across the street his cell phone rung. He had half the mind to ignore the call but felt as if it was something important. So against his will he answers the call without even looking who the caller was. The voice of the recipient shocked him. Turning around, he saw Hermione looking out the window staring at him intently. He threw her a confused look as if to say 'what do you want?'

"I thought you told me to call once I was ready?" she asked him. The question made his insides warm and left a stupid, goofy grin on his face. Seeing the grin Hermione couldn't help but return it back. "Join me" she said, and without a single moment's hesitation he swept back into the cafe and sat across from Hermione, keeping the grin in place. And that was when they're friendship started.

* * *

"Hey Draco" Hermione said one afternoon when they were spending time with each other on the cafe they 'accidentally' met each other "Come with me to Harry and Ginnys' place, its been two years when the war ended after all. They would be ready to forgive you now" she added. Draco snorted softly, he seriously doubts that. Its been five months after they accidentally met and he and Hermione had formed a close friendship ever since then. He would defend her from being called a mudblood and she would defend him when he was called a death eater's spawn. They kept their friendship secret cause knowing pothead and weasel they wouldn't react to it kindly.

"Maybe a few more years Hermione" He said while casually sipping his coffee. "But I don't want us to be a secret anymore" Hermione argued, he likes the way she referred to them as 'us'. Spoiling her like he did this past months he asked with a sigh "make sure I don't get killed?" causing Hermione to grin and hug him.

"You can count on it" she said whispering in his ear.

Later that night Draco was dressed casually and was as nervous as hell. He knew that if Pothead and Weasel didn't accept him Hermione would be forced to choose between them. What was five months compared to seven years of running for their life together? He stood no chance. Apparating in Hermione's home, he waits for her to finish and goes to sit by in the living room, It wasn't a big place, just a small cozy apartment fit for one or two persons but it felt more like home than Malfoy manor ever was. Not a minute later, Hermione goes down and smiles at Draco while holding out her hand for him to take. "We'll apparate there" she said, she noticed Draco's sweaty hand and squeezed it gently. Apparating just outside of Harry's house.

Hermione rung the doorbell and then hugged Harry who opened the door. Harry took notice of Draco then a staring match ensued. Neither of the boys refused to back down. When Hermione was doubting whether it was a good idea to bring him here Harry broke the silence.

"Malfoy"

"Potter"

It was a cold greeting, but it was still a greeting none the less and Draco considered himself lucky that Potter hadn't cursed him yet. "Come in" He added stepping aside to give them room to walk through. It wasn't very big, just a small house, perfect for escaping life and its insanity. Inside was the youngest Weasley, Ginny, He learned from Hermione that she and pothead started leaving together after the war. He inclined his head to her as a greeting, she nodded in return.

To be honest the night was better than what both he and Hermione imagined. After dinner they all sat in the living room to talk about times. Of course Draco was bombarded with questions. Hermione expected this, after all they were both curious as to what had happened to cause such an unusual friendship.

"What were you doing at muggle London that day Malfoy?" asked Harry, and although he sounded like some investigator he sounded genuinely curious, sitting beside Ginny with his arm around her shoulder. It took a moment for Draco to answer.

"I just finished watching the muggle movie 'the ferret and the princess'." Draco's answer startled Hermione. Over the course of their friendship he never answered that particular question. Hermione understands now why.

"How was it?" Ginny asked, just as surprised as Harry that _the _Draco Malfoy was hanging around Muggle London, watching Muggle movies.

"It was good" he answered. After that the night breezed by. Harry and Ginny started loosening themselves around Draco even joking around here and there, when they left Harry surprised himself and his company.

"You can come back again if you like" he offered, and with slight hesitation he added "Draco" Ginny just nodded and smiled at him while holding Harry's hand. Surprised Draco's face broke into a grin "Sure... Harry" he said before apparating to Hermione's flat. He immediately sat down and told Hermione with a big grin on his face "That went better than i thought"

Without replying Hermione just stared at him making Draco uncomfortable "what?" he asked "why are you staring at me like that?" again ignoring him Hermione took a step towards him "Tell me something Malfoy and don't lie" she ordered, and Draco just nodded unsure of what's taken over her.

"You were lying to Harry about watching that movie" surprised that she caught him Draco could only nod.

"You knew I was going to be there" Again she caught him of guard, and he gave her a reluctant yes.

"You planned the whole meeting from the beggining" Not knowing how to reply, Draco just sat there shell shocked but Hermione was on a roll "You knew that I would go to you, you knew that I would question your motives,you knew. you knew. you knew"

Draco laughed softly " How did you figure it out?" he asked.

"When you told Harry about watching that movie,It suddenly hit me, the movie was supposed to start at ten thirty and it was supposed to end at one o'clock but there you were sitting at the cafe at eleven o'clock. I knew something was fishy, why lie about your motives?then i thought unless..." she drifted off "You knew I liked that particular cafe and that I liked to spend my afternoons there, that's why back then when I told you it was my favorite hang out you cutted me off, telling me you already knew even when I never told you. That's why you sat there by the window, where I can easily see you when i head there after the movie. But you didn't know that I would be late, not that it matters since your plan worked perfectly" she finished.

Draco stared at her "well you aren't called brightest witch of your age for nothing" he was smiling at her softly "are you mad?"

"mad? why would I be? the great Draco Malfoy went through a lot of planning to meet me. why should I be mad?" Hermione retorted sarcastically with a teasing glint in her eye.

"I didn't think I'd be caught, especially by you."

"Of course I would, I'm Hermione Granger after all"

"Then miss Granger, would you care to accompany me on a date tomorrow?"

"It would be my pleasure"

**End  
**

* * *

A/N: Hoped you like it! And to those willing to review, thank you!


End file.
